Minecraft Wiki:Rollback
Rollback is an additional tool used by some users on the wiki primarily for fighting vandalism. A Rollback User is someone who has been granted the user rights to use this tool. How rollback works The rollback tool allows a user to undo multiple, back-to-back malicious edits, or mistakes made by a single user. It is one of the most useful methods for reverting multiple edits quickly. Rollback users can see a rollback link in page history, on the most recent edit. By clicking "Rollback", all edits by the most recent contributor are undone, and the page is reverted to the state it was in just before the target user began editing the page. The edit summary for the action is: "Reverted edits by (talk | ) to last version by Example2". *All administrators have access to this tool by default. *A list of additional users who have been granted access to the rollback tool on Minecraft Wiki can be found . Requesting Rollback Permissions Users can request rollback rights at the bottom of this page. Like requests for adminship, a community discussion is not needed. Instead, an administrator will see if the user's contributions and efforts to improve the wiki are satisfactory. If the request is accepted, a Bureaucrat will grant rollback rights to the user. (Archive of Requests 1) (Archive of Requests 2) Requirements There are a few things taken into consideration when a rollback request is reviewed. It is expected that the user requesting rollback rights meets some, if not all of the following criteria: *An acceptable amount of mainspace edits (about 400+ is a good start, but the quality of edits will also be taken into consideration) *Anti-vandalism activities (undoing vandalism as it occurs) *A reasonable level of activity on the wiki (the user has contributed to the wiki regularly, for at least a few weeks) *Trusted by other users (a user's contribution history and message wall will make this abundantly clear) Current Requests If you think you are fit to become a rollback, feel free to submit a request below. However, you must provide reasoning why you are a good fit. A good sample of a request (the format, rather than the text): *'MasterOfMelons'-Yes please, i request rollback rights, because i want to revert easy and quick a spammer's edits and help the wiki. **61 edits is a bit quick to the gun for Rollback isn't it? Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 18:47, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Please place all requests under this line: ---- 'DieselDorky16' (nominated by Intellicraft) Hello, I would like to nominate DieselDorky16 for Rollback. He is an active user (sometimes more active than myself), makes quality edits, and reverts spam when he can. Also, I think this wiki could use another Rollback considering all other rollbacks are inactive. Since I am nominating him, I will give this a Yes vote. -Intellicraft (talk) 14:07, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :Quality edits and activity are great qualifiers for a rollback. I have no real opposition to this request at the current moment -Comrade SS DieselDorky has made good edits and is very active from what I have seen whenever I check on the wiki. They have shown a desire to help the wiki to the best of their abilities, and they have been here for quite a long time. I agree with this request, and find no reason to oppose it. -NinjaDogDB :I have no issue with this, so long as DieselDorky wants the rollback tool themself. I recommend you message the user to let them know about your nomination. -Sitb (talk) 21:11, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I will message him to see if he would like the tool. Intellicraft (talk) 22:24, February 18, 2019 (UTC). (Update) He said he would be ok to have the rights. Intellicraft (talk) 16:24, February 19, 2019 (UTC).